


One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot

by dracyoola



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracyoola/pseuds/dracyoola
Summary: This is just a bunch of fluffy one shots, sometimes two shots (or more), revolving around Thomas and his sides.Basically, whenever I get an idea, it's usually a fluffy one. :3 I'd suggest reading them in order, as I'm going to write each new chapter off of the previous one. As of right now, there's no set pairings (they're just a big, happy family). However, that is subject to change, as is the rating. Please check the notes before each chapter, as I will try my best to list anything possibly triggering/for mature audiences only.





	1. Carnival - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of chapter one! I hope anyone who reads this, likes it! I know we can all use a bit of fluff. I also hope I got the characters right; I tried my best to keep them as true to themselves as I could manage!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Saturday afternoon, a little after four. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining bright in the cloudless sky, the temperatures were a comfortable seventy degrees and Thomas was... inside his apartment, lounging on the sofa, eating popcorn and binge watching a cartoon Netflix, which he'd already seen every episode of, at least a hundred times.  
  
Okay, more like ten times per episode, but who was counting?  
  
While their host was content watching his show, the sides were in the mindscape, doing their own thing. Logan was reading the fourth book in a series that he found absolutely fascinating, Roman was in his own room, prancing around and singing along to each and every song from Moana, which was his newest Disney obsession. Virgil was in his own room as well, sitting in the corner of his bed that met the wall, sketching random doodles in his sketchbook as he listened to loud music from his headphones.  
  
Patton was... bored.  
  
Which was odd, considering the father figure of the bunch always had _something_ to do. Whether it be cooking or making cute cards for the other sides and Thomas... he always had something planned to keep his attention. For some reason... today was different. Patton pouted cutely, even though no one was around to see it. He snapped his fingers and appeared in Roman's room, making the other side smile widely at his presence.  
  
"Ah, Patton! What a pleasant surprise! Have you come to play the role of the princess, which the dashing, charming, and handsome prince - that's me - must rescue?"  
  
Patton couldn't help but giggle at Roman's enthusiasm. "Not exactly, Roman, but earlier, when I peeked in on Thomas, he was watching television and there was a commercial on for a carnival! It looked like so much fun! I thought maybe we could ask Thomas if we could all go!" Patton jumped up and down a little, clapping his hands in excitement.  
  
"A carnival, you say?" Roman looked thoughtful. "Yes, that could be a lot of fun, quite the adventure! But... you say we could 'all' go? What do you mean by that, Patton?"  
  
Patton's grin widened, happier now that Roman liked his idea.  
  
"Well... earlier, I found out something cool we can do! Wanna see? Do ya?" Patton grinned in excitement and jumped up and down again.  
  
"Well yes, of course! Show me!"  
  
"Alright, come with me! We need to find Thomas first, so I can show you!"   
  


* * *

  
Thomas was dozing off after a while, sprawled out on the sofa, with Nickelodeon playing softly on the television. He was just falling asleep when a hand running through his hair startled him awake. He was home alone at the moment; none of his friends were over, so who was touching him?  
  
Jumping up and clinging to the blanket, as if it might somehow protect him from any potential home intruders, Thomas looked around briefly, spotting Roman and Patton standing before him. Roman looked surprised while Patton looked like he was going to burst from excitement.  
  
"Did you see that, Roman? How awesome was that?" Patton smiled widely.  
  
"How did you... how is that even possible?" Roman asked, looking to Patton, before his eyes narrowed, hand over his sheathed sword. "You're not the evil dragon witch in disguise, are you?!"  
  
"Whaaat? No, never! I'm just Patton!" Patton replied, holding his hands up and still smiling. "Calm down there, Roman. It's just me, your old buddy Patton."  
  
Thomas watched the exchange for a moment, one hundred percent confused as to what was happening right now. He spoke up, raising his hand to get their attention. "Um... what, exactly, is going on, guys?"  
  
"Oh, Thomas! I found out something really cool! Look!" Patton grinned and launched himself at Thomas, wrapping him up in a huge hug.  
  
Thomas blinked, slowly wrapping his arms around Patton and returning the warm hug. He was solid and felt _real_. The last time Patton tried to hug Thomas, he just went right through him.  
  
"Wait... we're... in my living room. Not my mindscape. This... shouldn't be possible. Right?"  
  
"That's what I thought," Roman replied, looking thoughtful. "Ugh, as much as it annoys me to say this... I fear we might need Logan's input. He is the Microsoft Nerd, after all. Oh Microsoft Neeeerrrrd~ we neeeeed you~"  
  
Logan rose up, already pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "What can I do for you, my needy highness?"  
  
"We need you to explain... well, that," Roman said, pointing over to Thomas, who still had Patton clinging onto him with a big smile.  
  
"I've always wanted to hug my son!" Patton grinned, while Thomas sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not your-"  
  
"No no, be quiet, son. Let Logan talk."  
  
Logan blinked once, twice, three times. "You are... hugging Thomas. _Physically_ touching him. That should be impossible."  
  
Patton grinned. "I know, right? Isn't it awesome?" He then gasped with a smile. "You guys should hug him too!"  
  
"Right, it _should_ be impossible, but how is Patton able to do so?" Roman asked, going over and carefully poking Thomas in the shoulder. And actually touching him. Physically.  
  
"Well, to be quite honest, I have never heard of this happening before. We are, technically, parts of Thomas' personality. We are not actual humans, as is he. Therefore... we should not be able to physically have contact with him, because we are not physical manifestations," Logan explained, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Right... so you guys are kind of like... what, ghosts?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a good word for it?"  
  
"Close enough, indeed," Logan agreed. "That is probably the easiest way to summarize it, so our erm... less knowledgeable friends can follow along."  
  
"So we're usually like... ghosts, but now we're able to become... what? Real?" Roman asked.  
  
"In a sense," Logan nodded. "We are usually like ghosts, in the sense that we have no physical form. We could not ever interact with objects or people in the real world, as you both know. We would simply go through them. However, Thomas could see us, being as we are a part of him. This is indeed a unique discovery... that we have the ability to... become human, so to speak. Although, I am not certain why, or if this was something we have always been able to do, yet we just did not know about it until now."  
  
"Well, this is fun."  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes as everyone jumped and yelled as he appeared. "Does everyone always have to do that whenever I appear?"  
  
"If you'd just learn to rise up like everyone else, instead of appearing out of think air like a spooky spectre, we wouldn't always have to be frightened by your sudden appearances," Roman replied, eyes wide and a hand over his heart.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I'll work on that," Virgil responded, looking around at everyone else. "So... we've gone from being parts of Thomas' personality to being ghosts, huh?"  
  
"That is not what I said," Logan replied, rolling his eyes a little in annoyance. "If you had been here the entire time, you would have known-"  
  
Virgil raised a hand to stop him before he went on even more of a tangent. "I was here, the entire time, thank you very much. When Patton touched Thomas and scared him, how could I not show up? Fear is part of what I am, after all."  
  
"Hey now, you stop that. Don't talk bad about yourself or I will come over there and physically fight you!" Patton stated, then smiled. "I love my dark, strange son."  
  
"Alright, so, moving along. Virgil, do you happen to have any idea why or how we can suddenly, physically interact with Thomas and the... real world?" Roman asked, silently hoping he did. Virgil was a dark side, after all and this seemed to be right up his alley.  
  
Virgil shrugged. "I mean, I don't know anything for sure but.. if I had to guess, I'd think it might have something to do with how much time Thomas spends with us?"  
  
Logan looked at Virgil, considering this suggestion. "That is an interesting observation, Virgil. It very well may be right. Thomas, you do indeed spend a lot more time with us now, than you used to. You have become a lot more aware of us and accepting of us. It is not so far fetched to think that our sudden ability to manifest into physical forms could be a direct result of that."  
  
Taking a couple steps over to Thomas, Logan reached out a put a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide in amazement as he actually touched him.  
  
"See, I told you it was pretty cool," Patton grinned, clapping his hands. Logan moved his hand away and touched Thomas' shoulder again, this time going through him. Everyone watched curiously.  
  
"That is... indeed fascinating," Logan commented. "I was able to actually decide between physically touching Thomas and going through him."  
  
"So... what does all this mean?" Thomas asked, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Well, it could mean a multitude of things, I suppose," Logan began. "Such as we'd be able to interact with things in your world, not just things in the mindscape..."  
  
"Ohhhh it means I can cook us _all_ dinner!" Patton squealed in excitement, jumping up and down again.  
  
Logan looked to him. "Yes, well, we do not usually need to eat but... I suppose we could now, if we so chose to."  
  
"We could go on adventures! Together! To save those in need!" Roman smiled, striking his "prince pose."  
  
"Yeah... no, that might not be the best idea..." Virgil spoke up, holding his hands up as he was met with disappointed looks from Patton and Roman and curious ones from Logan and Thomas. "Look, all I'm saying is... it's not the best idea for us to go out... out there, _without_ Thomas. What if someone thinks _we're_ him? Or what if we go out there _with_ him and someone asks questions?"  
  
"Oh, I know!" Patton grinned. "We can say we're all quintuplets!"  
  
Thomas looked thoughtful. "You know, that might not be too far of a stretch, Patton."  
  
"Yes, um Thomas, what about running into any potential fans? You are pretty well known online and say we were all out somewhere together and one of your fans spotted us?" Logan asked. "Not that I am completely against the idea of going somewhere with all of you, but I have to agree with Virgil, to a degree; we would need to make sure we do not draw any suspicion to ourselves."  
  
"Well, my fans think I play all of you guys in my videos. We could just say that you're actually my brothers, right?" Thomas grinned. "Surprise, we're Quintuplets? Besides, the chances of running into to someone who knows me are pret-ty slim."  
  
"Slim, but still there," Virgil pointed out. "I don't know... I mean... it _is_ sort of tempting to be able to go out and experience things for myself, instead of just through Thomas but at the same time... something could go wrong. _Lots_ of things could go wrong."  
  
"But that's the point of an adventure!" Roman smiled, throwing his hand up in grandeur. "Danger may lurk around every corner, but it's that same danger that adds thrills and excitement to the adventure!"  
  
"Yeah, thrills and excitement... not exactly my thing," Virgil deadpanned.  
  
"Aw come on Virgiiiiil," Patton whined, pouting at him. "Roman and I had the super fun idea of going to the carnival! It would be so much fun and we're not going without you, end of story."  
  
Thomas grinned. "Hey yeah, I saw a commercial for that earlier. That could be fun... especially if you guys can go _with_ me. The company would be nice."  
  
"Why not just ask your friends to accompany you? Are they busy?" Logan asked.   
  
Thomas shrugged. "Well yeah, most of them are in college or taking classes. Joan and Talyn are out of town for the next couple of weeks. Besides, it would be fun to actually be able to do something with you guys for once."  
  
Virgil sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. "You know, there are at least a thousand reasons why going to a carnival could be a _very_ bad idea. But... I have to confess that it _does_ sound kind of... maybe... sort of... exciting?"  
  
"That's the spirit, kiddo!" Patton cheered, clapping his hands. "It'll be so much fun! You'll see."


	2. Carnival - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly looked up videos on Youtube of carnivals, to get some ideas, as it's been ages since I've been to a "carnival" and not an "amusement park." XD More fluff in this chapter and even more fluff to come! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"You're not seriously going out there in... _that_ , are you?" Virgil asked, eyebrow raised, as he looked at Roman, who rose up as usual, wearing his normal Princey attire.  
  
Roman looked down at his clothes, then to Virgil, who was seated on the sofa, legs crossed underneath himself. "Why? This is what I always wear."  
  
"Aaand that's the problem," Virgil replied. "You can't go... out there, wearing _that_."  
  
Roman huffed indignantly. "And why can't I?"  
  
"Well... don't you think it might stand out just a _little_ bit? People might take notice and say something," Virgil replied, fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
  
Roman smiled widely. "Well, I should _hope_ people would notice me! It would be such a shame if they didn't notice this handsome prince!"  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. "You're hopeless."  
  
"A hopeless romantic? Why yes, thank you for noticing," Roman grinned again, hands on his hips. "You know, I may have severely underestimated you before, Virgil. You are quite the observant one."  
  
"Thanks? I think?" Virgil made a face.  
  
"You are not honestly going out in public wearing that attire, are you?" Logan asked, rising up in his usual place, his gaze locked on Roman.  
  
Roman threw his hands up in exasperation. "That's just what Virgil said! What is wrong with my attire, oh logical one?"  
  
"Well, nothing is _wrong_ with it, per se. People out there, in the real world, do not dress so... extravagantly. The whole idea of us accompanying Thomas out into the real world, is to draw as less attention to ourselves as we are able to. Dressing in such a way will most likely draw unwanted attention to ourselves," Logan explained. "And quite frankly, if something like that were to happen tonight, we would not be able to accompany Thomas anywhere else."  
  
"And that would make Patton sad," Virgil spoke up, a small smirk on his face. "You wouldn't want to be the cause of Patton being sad, would you?"  
  
Roman frowned, thinking this over. "No, indeed not. It should be a crime to make Patton sad. Death to anyone who dares make Patton feel like anything other than his usual, bubbly, happy self! Alright then, I shall go seek out Thomas and see I he can't find something... fitting, for me to wear this evening."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Roman was gone. Logan looked over to Virgil, taking a seat on the sofa as well. "I must say, Virgil, that was indeed rather clever of you."  
  
Virgil smiled a little bit, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, it's what I do. A little bit of anxious feelings over possibly making Patton sad and bam. Works every time."  
  
"Heeeeey guys! Are you ready to go?" Patton rose up in his usual spot, wearing his cat onesie.  
  
Logan blinked. "Patton... you are not wearing your cat onesie to the carnival, correct?"  
  
Patton grinned, pulling the hood up over his head. "Maaaaybeee..."  
  
Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Virgil smirked a little again. "Don't worry, I can handle this. Patton, if I were you, I wouldn't wear your cat onesie to the carnival. What if it gets dirty or gets ripped? Even worse, what if you lose it while we're there?"  
  
Patton looked a little scared, his eyes wide. "Nooo... that would be horrible! I didn't even think of that!" Patton shrugged out of his cat onesie quickly, before throwing himself at Virgil and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Virgil!"  
  
Virgil blinked, looking over Patton's shoulder at Logan, who was hiding a smile behind his hand. Patting his back a couple times, Virgil nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing, really. Just looking out for you guys the same as I do for Thomas."  
  
"Oh you precious baby!" Patton exclaimed, hugging him again. Virgil glanced at Logan again, silently begging for help to pry the clingy one of the bunch off of him. Logan only shrugged and mouthed to him, 'Just smile and nod.' Virgil rolled his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
"Wooow look at Princey, looking all... normal," Virgil mused, as Roman appeared in the living room again, wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Ahem, I still look simply amazing, thank you very much," Roman huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Thomas even said so."  
  
"Well, I think you look simply dashing," Patton grinned. "Is Thomas almost ready to go?"  
  
"He is, he's finishing up a telephone conversation with Joan," Roman replied, taking a seat on the sofa next to Logan.  
  
A few minutes later, Thomas finally came downstairs, clad in jeans and his Steven Universe t-shirt. He smiled at the others. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Am I ever!" Patton nearly squealed, jumping up excitedly.  
  


* * *

  
After a fifteen minute drive, consisting of Logan smushed in the backseat of the car, between Roman and Patton, while Virgil sat up front with Thomas, the carnival finally came into view. 

"Woooow look at all the pretty lights!" Patton smiled widely, eyes wide, like a little kid on Christmas morning. 

"Oh, finally. I do not know how much more tortue I can endure," Logan deadpanned, adjusting his glasses. 

After parking the car, everyone climbed out, Thomas turning to look at the sides. "Alright, let's try and stick together, okay? It'll probably be better if we do."

"Good idea," Virgil agreed. "Less to... worry about... that way."

"Ohhhh what should we do first?" Patton smiled, looking around as the five of them headed through the entrance of the carnival. "Rides? Games? Food?"

"Eating before subjecting ourselves to amusement rides, especially those with g-forces, would not be a wise idea," Logan spoke up. "The potential for motion sickness is greater after eating. If we do decide to partake in any of the amusement rides, eating afterwards would be the best course of action."

"You know Logan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound a little bit excited," Patton grinned at him, nudging him with his shoulder. 

Logan pushed up his glasses. "I do not know what you are referring to."

"Of course you do," Patton grinned again. 

"Guys, why don't we start easy, yeah?" Thomas suggested, glancing over at Virgil, who was biting his thumb nervously. Logan, being the ever observant one, caught on. 

"Indeed, that might be the best course of action, especially given Virgil's heightened anxiety," Logan spoke up. 

"Ah... don't let me ruin the night for you guys," Virgil replied. "It's just normal for me to be a little... extra anxious in this kind of place. ... What do you guys want to do first?"

"I have just the idea!" Roman spoke up, smiling. "Let's play some games. They should be relatively stress free, yes?"

"Ohhh I always wanted to play carnival games!" Patton smiled. "Great idea, Roman!"

"Games are good," Thomas agreed, smiling. "Which one should we take on first?"

"Ooooh! That one!" Patton pointed out one of the games where you have to shoot water at a target and be the first one to get your balloon to pop. 

"Wonderful! That should be fairly easy," Roman grinned. "Who wishes to challenge me? Logan? How about you?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

Roman shrugged. "No reason, other than you're definitely the most competitive one of us. Aside from me, of course."

Logan crossed his arms. "Very well then. I accept your challenge."

"Oooooh it's on!" Thomas laughed. "Good luck guys!"

"Oh this is so exciting! Go Roman! Go Logan!" Patton cheered, clapping his hands. 

"Good luck, opponent," Logan commented, sticking his hand out to Roman for a handshake. "You'll need it."

"Oooooh them's fighting words," Thomas laughed. 

Roman shook Logan's hand with a grin. "You don't need luck when you have as much talent as I do." 

They both took their places at the game stand, while other carnival goers joined as well. 

"Alright, we have a full house!" the game operator announced, smiling. "Winner gets choice prize! Good luck! Starting in three, two, one!"  
  


* * *

  
"I cannot believe you won," Logan frowned, arms crossed over his chest. "Beginner's luck, indeed."

"It's like I told you. It's not luck, it's talent," Roman smiled, pleased with himself for having beaten Logan at something. 

"Which prize would our winner like?" the game operator asked Roman, gesturing to the stuffed animals that hung from the stand. "You can pick whichever one you want."

"Ooooh!" Roman smiled, looking around at all the choices, before ultimately deciding on a purple rabbit, which was wearing a little black hoodie. "That one, if you please, kind sir." 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I never took you as the kind to like purple."

"It's not for _me_ , silly," Roman smiled, taking the stuffed rabbit from the game operator. "It's for Virgil."

Virgil blinked, pointing to himself. "Me? Why me?"

"Well... I know how nervous you are and how anxious you must be, especially tonight, so I thought having a um... companion, would help you relax a bit," Roman explained, handing the rabbit to Virgil, who couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Wow... that's very... thoughtful of you, Princey. Thanks."

"Awwww Roman! That was so sweet of you!" Patton squealed, jumping on Roman and hugging him. 

Logan coughed. "Yes, feelings. Lovely. I will say this: that was a very noble gesture of you, Roman."  
  
"You guys are too cute," Thomas smiled. "Best day ever."

"And it's only getting started, kiddo," Patton grinned. "Come on, let's play some more games!"  
  


* * *

 


End file.
